


In Regards To A Drunk Canadian

by I_am_a_Ruin



Series: PruCan Collection [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, mentioned Japan (Hetalia: Axis Powers), pre-FrUk, sorta pre-Ameripan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate titles so don't even say anything. (Unless you have a suggestion for a better one)<br/>I mean you can probably guess where this story is going based on the title. Madeline is drunk. Julchen tries to keep her from being dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Regards To A Drunk Canadian

By the time Amy was called, it was too late. Julchen very much regretted leaving the poor kid by herself now. The girl was a  _ mess _ . She was doing her best to keep Madeline from doing something she’d regret, but the damn Canadian was making it so hard. Julchen had been dying to ask out Amelia’s twin for months now and here was the beautiful girl hitting on her  _ nonstop _ ! She wanted to kiss that face so badly. And Maddie was giving her a free pass to. But… she was also very drunk. It was not fair.

“And you’re pretty! With your white hair and those  _ eyes _ … I want to kiss you so much… do you think maybe I could?” Madeline asked with her violet eyes all wide and batting her lashes, looking like a cute little puppy begging for a treat.

“I…” Julchen tugged on her hair nervously. She wanted to say yes so badly. It was killer to say no and watch how hurt Maddie looked when she did. “Listen, I… would love to kiss you but not yet, okay?”

“But… why? I want you, Julchen.” Maddie pleaded. “You make me crazy, you know.”

The worst was not how vocal Madeline had become, it was the accent she was using with the her words. That accent was so awesome and Julchen was not as sweet and innocent as Maddie.

“You’re lips look really lonely, eh. Would they like to meet mine?” Maddie asked, suddenly losing the puppy look and winked at her. “And I mean, kiss me if I’m wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?”

Julchen bit her lip, clenching her teeth and tried to take the glass of beer from the girl’s hand. “Madeline, I’m going to call Amy okay? You need to sleep this off and I’m just a little too buzzed to take you home,” Maddie giggled at that but Julchen continued, “Tomorrow, we’ll talk okay?”

Maddie pouted and before Julchen could stop her, gave the Prussian a quick peck on the lips. “Because I won’t be able to do that tomorrow.” Maddie said seriously, patting Julchen’s cheek and with a bright smile, added “Your face is so soft!”

“Hey,  _ amiga _ . How’s she doing?” Carmen asked gently, looking at the drunk Canadian worriedly. 

I’m going to call her sister to take her home, but  _ mein Gott _ , where’s Francine? If she sees… I’m so dead.” Julchen fretted. “She’s more protective than Amy is. You’d think she was her twin…”

“Well, they’ve been friends long enough. I’ll call Amy for you. You keep an eye on-  _ mierda. _ Where did she go?”

Julchen saw the pigtailed girl saying goodbye to Michaela, the host of the super awesome party, and rushed to intervene. It seemed as though Maddie was going to try to drive home. Julchen waved a hand at her Spanish friend before sprinted after Maddie. Michaela tried to stop her, wanting to say goodbye first and ask why she was leaving so early, but Julchen ignored her. She tackled Maddie just in time, Carmen following behind her on the phone with Amy. 

Maddie shrieked in surprise as she hit the ground. 

“Sorry, Maddie. I just… you can’t dr-” Julchen started, but the look Maddie was giving her stopped her.

“So you changed your mind, eh?” Maddie smirked, running a hand up Julchen’s side, making the Prussian shiver. 

“I… I…” Julchen’s mind blanked and she quickly pushed herself off. “Look, I-”

Maddie started bawling then, curling into a ball. “ _ Desole. J’ai pensė que vous vouliez… ça ne fait rien. Desole. _ ”

Even more guilt flooded her for making the girl cry, even if she was not sure what the girl was sobbing out in French. “Hey, shh. Please don’t cry…”

Carmen hung up. “Amelia is on her way… what did you do,  _ mi amiga _ ?”

“I don’t know… she just started crying.”

It only took Amy three minutes to get there and she did not look happy to see her sister crying. Both Julchen and Carmen were trying to comfort her, but the girl would sob into Julchen’s chest for a few minutes, calm down, and then flinch away and cry harder.

Amy knelt down and hugged Maddie, glaring almost questioningly at Julchen, mouthing something the girl couldn’t read. 

“Maddie, what’s wrong?” Amy asked her sister gently.

Maddie shook her head, the crying stopping. “Nothing, I’m sorry.”

“Come on, let’s go home.” Amy said, helping the wobbly girl to her feet, shooting Julchen and Carmen a death glare. This time Julchen could read the words she mouthed just fine. ‘You’re dead for getting her drunk.’

****

Julchen waited outside the school entrance for Amelia and Madeline to get there. Francine was around the corner bugging Rose who was trying to smoke in peace. Carmen, a very late sleeper who had a hard time getting up in the morning, would not be there until the bell rang. 

Madeline approached, arms wrapped around a stack of notebooks, head down, hair bouncing as she walked. She was wearing sunglasses even though the sun had hardly marked the dark grey sky yet. Amelia was chatting loud enough that Julchen could hear her and see Maddie’s winces at the volume. 

“...and Kiku’s going to come over after school to play video games! I’m so excited. I swear I’m gonna beat him once and for all, Mads.”

Julchen rolled her eyes. Amy and Kiku had been friends since the boy had moved there at the start of their freshman year, and Amy had never won a game against him without cheating, no matter what she claimed. The worst bit was that neither of them knew that they were hopelessly in love. Amy was  _ constantly _ flirting with him, but the Japanese boy was oblivious, and honestly Julchen suspected even Amy wasn’t aware of her feelings. It was sad really.

“Hey, dude!” Amy grinned at Julchen as she passed her, apparently all was forgiven. 

Julchen waved at her, but her eyes were on Madeline who had paused in front of her as though she was debating something. Amy continued on her way, leaving Maddie behind.

“Hi, Maddie.” Julchen smiled, speaking quieter in consideration of the girl’s hangover. “How’re you feeling.”

“I’m fine.” Maddie said quietly, not looking up from the concrete. “I, um, wanted to apologize for my actions last night. I don’t remember a lot of it but… I’m sure I made an idiot of myself and I’m sorry. I really hope you didn’t take anything I said the wrong way. I was really drunk and I didn’t mean most of it.”

“Oh.” Julchen said, crestfallen. “Of course.”

Maddie looked up at her, frowning. “What’s wrong?”

“I, uh, nothing. Really.” Julchen said, forcing a smile. “I’m awesome.”

Maddie shook her head, not buying it. “No. Was it what I said?”

Julchen bit her lip. “I was just sort of hoping that you… felt the same way, but it’s fine.”

Maddie pushed her sunglasses up, eyes wide. Maddie’s eyes were even prettier without glasses on, and for a moment Julchen wondered what the girl had done with her actual glasses. “You what?” Maddie demanded, shocked.

“I… ne-”

“Don’t nevermind me.” Maddie fumbled with her notebooks and nearly dropped them. Julchen moved closer to help her. 

“I sort’ve… Well, I mean that I… I like you. As like…. I have a crush but it’ll probably go away so it won’t be that awkward or change anything.” Julchen stammered.

“Please don’t say that.” Maddie said, looking up at her through her lashes. “Because I do too and I want…” Maddie shook her head, apparently deciding the English language was failing her and pulled Julchen’s face closer for a sweet, short-lived kiss. 

Julchen was grinning giddily by the the time they separated for air. “Well, that works for me.”

“It’s about time.” Francine sighed behind them.

Maddie pushed her notebooks into Julchen’s arms and put her hands on her hips as she spun around to face the Frenchwoman. “I’m sorry I don’t see you making a move on Rose anytime soon, Francine.”

Francine actually looked startled and Rose stammered, embarrassed. 

“Just ask her out already.” Maddie huffed before turning back around with a small smile at Julchen. “Can I take you on a date, Julchen?”

Julchen nodded, shocked at Maddie’s sudden bravery. “Absolutely, but first tell me, are you still drunk?”

Maddie rolled her eyes, shaking her head, and pulled Julchen into the school building, Rose and Francine bickering behind them. 

“As long as you’re not, can we go make-out in the bathroom?” Julchen asked cheekily. 

Maddie snorted quietly, “Class starts in two minutes.”

“That’s two minutes of awesome kissing with the awesome me.” Julchen grinned, winking at her.

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Desole. J’ai pensė que vous vouliez… ça ne fait rien. Desole- Sorry. I thought you wanted... don't worry about it. Sorry.
> 
> Might do a second chapter if enough people like this... May do it anyways... I really like school AUs


End file.
